


In the Heat of the Night

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Held Down, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom likes it when Chris displays his greater strength in bed. </p><p>Fill for my "Held Down" suqare on my kink_bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Night

The night was hot and sweat stuck against Tom’s skin, rolling down his face to pool in the hollows of his clavicle. The bed dipped beneath Chris’ weight as the other man returned to bed, mouth immediately finding and latching onto Tom’s shoulder, lips working at skin in gentle kisses as one large hand trailed across Tom’s bare abdomen. Despite the heat, Tom turned into Chris’ hot body, responding to arousal that clung to the other man’s skin; Chris ‘ mouth soon found Tom’s clavicle and he licked the sweat that had pooled in the dip. 

Chris moved his hand down Tom’s body, fingers mapping out familiar curves and lines, as Tom shifted upon the mattress, Chris could feel the flex and curve of the other man’s muscles moving slickly beneath his skin. He reached down still further, fingers sliding down Tom’s forearm until he reach the Englishman’s wrist, coiling round it, he lifted Tom’s arm and trapped his hand against the pillow. Even though he didn't use his full strength to hold Tom down, he did apply enough pressure to give Tom a wordless order to stay put. Tom hummed, an oddly contented purr of arousal as he held himself still beneath Chris, body going submissively lax beneath him. 

Tom felt Chris’ hand travel down his other arm to curl around his free wrist and to pin that against the pillow beside him; when Chris eased on top of him, he felt further pinned down by the stronger man. He shivered despite the heat, pleasure coiling and pooling in his abdomen; he loved it when Chris used his greater strength upon him. Even though Tom himself was stronger than he looked, he still was no match for the stockier Australian.. 

His eyes closed, mouth opening in a happy sigh as Chris’ teeth ghosted over his pulse point in an intimate caress; Tom knew that if he wanted to, Chris could bite him hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Tom bared his throat, daring Chris to do just that and knowing that he wouldn’t, anyway. Instead, he received a gentle kiss, with the barest press of lips against his jugular, before Chris shifted against him, erection brushing against his thigh. Tom, already aroused, felt a fresh jolt of arousal punch through him at that, pulsing through him with an almost physical slap and he moaned aloud, begging Chris with that one noise to take him. Chris pressed down with both hands, rough fingers brushing against Tom’s much smoother skin; Tom moaned again, as Chris rolled his hips experimentally against his own.

“Chris, please,” Tom said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Chris mumbled something incoherent against him, words a muted rumble against his throat and Tom shivered, body arching up as the vibrations coursed down his body and down to his cock. Chris’ fingers tightened against his wrists, palms bearing down upon him; he almost felt his bones grind one against the other and he cried out, arousal punching into his gut once more at the thought that Chris could easily hurt him if he wanted to. Tom trusted him not to and he knew that Chris was aware of and appreciated that implicit trust in him.

Chris eased away and Tom missed the weight opf the other man upon him and the grinding pressure of the Australian’s fingers against his wrists. Despite the freedom that the lack of touch instigated, Tom stayed where he’d been placed, hands curled loosely upon the pillow on either side of his face. He watched through half opened eyes as Chris rifled through the bedside drawer for the lube, eventually finding it with a triumphant sound and an equally triumphant grin. 

Chris knelt between Tom’s legs, and didn’t even have to make a sound; Tom immediately drew his legs up and presented himself languidly to him, eyes still half closed and lazy in the heat. Chris squirted some of the lube upon his fingers, reaching down between Tom’s legs and smiled when Tom hissed as cool lube met overheated skin. He made sure that Tom was well-prepared and comfortable before easing himself down upon the other man again, grabbing onto one of Tom’s wrists, even though the other man had made no attempt at moving. 

Tom shuddered when Chris eased into him, all thick strong lines against him, inside him, fingers hot against the sweating skin upon his wrist. He felt Chris begin to move against him, hips thrusting strongly, both hands now pressing down upon his wrists. Tom submitted easily,. body moving in time with Chris’ own, movements only slightly hampered by the angle of his wrists pinned beside his head. Chris soon lost himself to the feel of Tom responsive beneath him; he could feel the heat bearing down upon him, coiling within him as his orgasm grew and threatened to spill out of him too soon. One ragged moan of his name from Tom’s lips, dragged out into a husky purr and he was gone, shuddering out his climax into Tom, helpless with his lust and his desire for the other man. Finally, finally, he freed Tom’s wrists and the other man slid one hand between them, frantically jerking at himself until he came, spilling hot and sticky between them. 

Chris eased away, too tired to move even though he felt sticky and hot from their lovemaking. Tom lay beside him, narrow chest rising and falling rhythmically. Tom was the first to move, to pull tissues free from the box by the side of the bed; Chris felt the other man sweep the soft tissue over his abdomen as he cleaned him up. Chris smiled out his thanks but didn’t move, merely watched Tom as he applied a fresh tissue to himself, sending the used and crumpled things arcing through the air towards the bin. Tom, predictably, missed, yet neither moved to pick up the fallen tissues; instead, Tom rested one cheek against Chris’ brawny shoulder, mouth hanging open in a yawn. Chris nuzzled Tom’s forehead, trailing a line of kisses against sweaty skin. Tom hummed, but didn’t speak. 

Chris listened to the rhythm of Tom’s breathing change, dragging slow and deep within the other man’s throat; he knew that Tom was asleep without even needing to look at him. Chris closed his eyes and fell asleep with Tom heavy and hot against him.


End file.
